Doctor Who: Omniverse/Serpent's Mask
is the second story of the Doctor Who: Omniverse Series. And this is the Third Story to have the Doctor being unconscious, the first being Time Divergence, ''and foreshadows Azathoth Summery "Doctor, you are under suspicion of the Stolen Ancient Text in Samaritan History" The Doctor and his friends been traveled to another world, a Utopian World but the Doctor knows that every of these so calls perfect world has a Serpent, as one has stolen an Ancient Text and is now drain power from individual Samaritans one-by-one slowly and surely. It's up to the TARDIS Team to solve and put to the end of this Crisis Characters * The Twelfth Doctor * Samantha Grimshaw * Steven Universe * Connie M. * Father Boon * Deepak * Turrilus * The Azzorie Family ** Wolsey ** Rasmus ** Kallix ** Kai ** Fabian ** Rhozella (Mentions Only) Story The Book Thief Father Boon, the leader of the largest Samaritan Faction which be called the Boons, sitting in a study where it’s slightly lit from candles around the place with books in bookshelves all over the place making it look like a miniature Library. Soon the Father felt something brushed against his leg, he looked down underneath the table to his feet to see a large brown cat rubbing against his ankle. "Oh hello there." He picks up the cat off the floor and set it on the Table where the Father is sitting at. “What were you doing under there the table?” He began petting the large Feline which it purrs in response to the affection. A tall and well-built man in white habit came running down the corridor, soon he reaches to the room where the Leader is. ”Father Boon!” He stops at the open threshold breathing for air. The Father turns around to see one of the young ones in quite of disarray. ”What’s wrong, Deepak?” Boon asked. The young one was still trying to catch his breath, struggling to speak, all the Father is getting from him saying the Book. ”what about the book?” Boon asked. Deepak inhales deeply then he blurted out that it is missing. That kind of news can leave in turmoil of the Society. Soon both the Father and the Young Turk rush down in one of the corridors, there is a secret pathway which not all Boons are aware of. The Passage leads down to the lower levels of the domain. They soon made a very large and tall room similar to where Father Boon was previously in. On the other side of the room where they are both in is a Tall metal book stand which his made to hold out one Book but in horror to them to the fact they inspect to be a book, it is vacant. Father Boon said. "It's really is gone." He turns his view on the Young one. "Do you know who did this?" "There is one that is way more shocking," Deepak said. He moves his hands about a foot apart from each other then suddenly a small blue energetic orb forms right in the center than began to expand bigger and bigger to the point Deepak move his hands away. He lifts up the gargantuan Orb to the air and steps back few inches away. The Orb display a visual on what happened at the time of the Heist. A Figure in the same cloak as any other Samaritans wear but this time with the hood is up, walking towards the same stand which the large archaic book. The Figure took the book from the stand, the Figure turns around, revealing a face which is shielded by the simple designed Silver Mask, the Figure pulls down the hood to reveal silver fluffy hair, he takes off the simple designed Silver Mask which has a smiling zig-zag mouth with two round holes resemble eyes which reveals a face that sends shock and horror to Father Boon. It is the Doctor. Free-Fall ”I’m sorry what?!” the Doctor said as he walks along the TARDIS Corridors which the ship is in current flight. His companion, Samantha Grimshaw is walking beside him. "We should invite Gabby on the journey." She said, the Time Lord stops on his pace and turns his view to his companion. Gabby knows the look that the Doctor is giving her. "I think it will be best." "Why do want her to join all of a sudden?" Asked the Doctor. Samantha couldn't think of a response that won't be embarrassing to her, the Time Lord began to study her. "Do you like her or something?" He asked and immediately she replied with a No. The Doctor cocked one of his silver eyebrows then just shrugged it off, he looked ahead and spot on that's leaning against on the walls of the Corridors. "Oh, there you are!" The Doctor began to walk towards them which is guitar and his Amplifier. "This old girl has a tendency to move my things without my knowledge." He began to tune his instrument then look back at his companion which he found her looking back at him with her arms hugged her upper body. "What?" She let out a sigh. "I do like her ok!" The Doctor taps the end of his Guitar with his index finger while keeping his fix on Samantha for a brief moment. He took his gaze off as he walks to one of the Doors, he opens it which leaves the path to the TARDIS Control Room. "You know you don't have to keep that kind secret from me, Sam, You can love who you want to love, I had a companion who's like that and If memory serves that Sammy likes men" He took a pause on his thought. "And Women?" The Time Lord shakes his head. "I don't know, He can be complicated." "I thought the way of the Control Room was 50 ft. down?" Said, Samantha, as she enters in the Control Console as well. "Yeah, it probably was." The Doctor places his Guitar on one of the rails then walks back to the Control Console as he leans close to one the sides to where there is a Glass Jar sitting next to the Time Rotter. Inside is a Glowing speck with a simple face. "How are you doing little fella?" "Does it still have the frowny face?" Samantha asked. The Doctor leans back. "Yeah." He began to work is way around the controls. Samantha leans against on the opposite side of where the Doctor is. "You know you can't get rid of me that easily." She said. "Even if I tell you that; you are a handful." The Doctor said. "I'm still here in the TARDIS, traveling." The Doctor didn't say anything else after that, he just grins slightly but really trying not to, he flips one of the small switches of the panel he's standing in front off then suddenly Sparks began shooting out of the center as the Ship itself began jolting violently causing the Doctor and Samantha to lose their balance and hold tightly to the Control Console. "Doctor, what's happening?" Samantha shouts over the loud distortion of the TARDIS Engines. "We're falling!" the Doctor shouted back. "Is that Possible?" "It Shouldn't be. I can't get the TARDIS to keep in flight as if something is pulling her towards something." Beach City Two Children out on the beach close to the shore of the Ocean with the sound of the crashing waves of water. Both of them was looking through a Book which tells the history of Beach City which is being held by both of them. "See look," Steven said as he points at the illustration one side of the page of the book with the other one be a wall of text. "That's the battlefield between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld, happened very long ago." "That probably explains why not a lot of people in Beach City is not much aware of them," Connie said as she turns the page then she spots something out of the ordinary, she points to an illustration on what to be a tall Wooden Box. She presses her index finger on the page where the illustration is. "What is that?" Steven shrugged his shoulders. "It's some kind of tall box. And look there's a man close to it as well." "Wonder if this connects to the Gems?" Connie asked. "We could ask them?" Steven suggested. To the point when they both agree, a sudden boom shook the air, startling both of them, they immediately turn to the direction where the loud sound came from, they see on the top of the hill where on the tip is the lighthouse, one the slope of the rising smoke to the clear sky. "That was where the Lighthouse is!" Connie said in shock. "Come one we need to find out what that was." Said Steven as both of them running through the sand to the direction where the town is. Other residents of Beach City all about and stare out of the rising smoke along with spreading murmers. Connie and Steven are the only ones climbing to the hill directly to the crash site. As they got closer to the site. They see something that nobody expects something to fall from the sky. Connie reopens the book they carried along with them to the page where they left off with the illustration of the Box then she looks back at the site then it stuck in her mind then she turns her direction to her friend. "Steven, this the box, the One in the book." She said. "What!" He said softly then suddenly the sound of banging coming from the Large Wooden Box. Steven began to have the defensive stance, walking right in front of Connie. The Doos of the Blue Box swung out violently as more smoke pouring out even more, for a moment there began faint sounds coming from the Box to the point a Figure rising out of the object which to be Feminine. By the position of the head the Person, she's staring at them. "Please, I need help with my Friend." The First Strike "Blasphemy!" Shouted Rasmus, the temporary leader of the Azzorie Family. He's quite muscular along with the rest of the Family along with wearing the same white habit, both he and the Father stand in a Corridor near one of the walls. ”This is just absolute Falsehood.” He’s saying to the leader of the Society. ”Rasmus Azzorie, as I know that it is hard to believe...” Boon began talking but soon to be cut off. ”What! That the possibilities that the Doctor, our Doctor, will pull something like this.” Rasmus began. ”We know him a very long time.” ”To the point, he could snap and know the capabilities of what we could do,” Father said. Rasmus folded his arms in front of his chest. “He’s not that kind of man who’s ravenous to Absolute Power.” "He has stolen something before." “With no relative event involve us.I don't remember us created a machine that is can travel in space and time like its some kind of waterfall.” “The Doctor does have history when it comes to theft.” "This whole conversation is biased." "Look." Father Boon place both of his hands on each Rasmus' shoulders. "I know how you feel about this, but what Deepak and I saw, it leads the Time Lord under suspect of the Heist." Rasmus only gave a heavy sigh and looks in a different direction for a brief moment then looks back at the Father. "I want to see Deepak." "Sorry Rasmus, but-" Father Boon spoke yet again get cut off. "It's not far don't you think? Can the Azzorie Family speak on the behalf of this." Father Boon press his hands together. "Yes but not you, Wolsey, since he is the Boon of the Doctor." "But he's not here!" "Here or not, it doesn't change it, Wolsey is the Behalf of the Doctor. Sorry, Rasmus." Father Boon began walking down of the Corridor, Rasmus brush his hair with one of his hand as he exhales heavily, he let his hand drop to the side to looking up to the ceiling for a moment or two. In one room filled with other members of the Family, all agitated and concern on the news that they might get, soon they all hear the Leader walks in the room, about three other members walk up to him asking for information about the situation with the Doctor, Rasmus held both of his hands sightly. "Sorry everybody, nothing useful and that the Doctor is still gonna be under suspicion." The whole Family groan. "This is just terrible, just terrible." Kallix Azzorie said sitting in one of the chairs in the room. "Did you even try to make Father understand?" "Believe me, I had," Rasmus replied. "Well, it sure doesn't sound like it to me." "I asked him what should we even speak on our behalf, but it as to be Wolsey to do that." "Speaking of him, where's that indolent fool?" Kai Azzorie raised. Rasmus shrugged his shoulders. "Neither I nor the Father knows where he is, which I think doesn't even care about that" Kallix scoffs. "Of course he doesn't, Father Boon is against of ones that be absent a lot." Deepak jogs down the same corridor once before when he was with the Father but now this time he is alone this time, he walks the same pathways and went through the same secret entrances to the same place which held the Samaritan Ancient Text. Deepak felt as if his eyes are playing tricks on him as he sees the book on the stand, on being astonished he began taking steps more closer to the stand, book wide open, he began to openly smile not questioning on how or why it has returned. He closes the book, took it off the stand, and hide underneath his robes, he instantly heard something coming from behind, he turns around to only see a Muscular featureless humanoid as the same height as him with long raven black hair with the face covered by a Silver Mask with glowing eyes and zig-zag mouth like a pumpkin carving, it began to make hissing noises and having Deepak frightened. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" There was no response, the Humanoid began to walk towards him. "No! You keep away! No! No! Deepak screams in horror from what it did. The Humanoid vanish, as the body of Deepak fell to the floor with the book flew out with it still being closed. The Cat Parallel Zero Put Across Last Rites The Memory Cheats Captured Prisoner of Space The Azzorie Interrogation I Been knew Who did it and I'm not Telling Forsee of the Chaos of Time The Story Notes * This is the first Story to feature Steven Universe. * This Story went through different Cover Art Changes. * The Text layout of the title of the story was gonna be different but the change didn't look right so I stick with the layout from the Big Finish Official release. * This Idea went through a lot of changes, It started off as part of an Arc that was suppose to be two stories after ''The Beast. It was suppose to feature Regular Show rather than Steven Universe, and its title was gonna be So Vile a Sin. And it was gonna feature the Doctor's Brother to continue on the Trend of Different Time Lords *This story is a Inspiration from the official release of Serpent in the Silver Mask. * The alternative titling of this story is Doctor Who and the Serpent's Mask. Category:Episodes Category:Doctor Who: Omniverse (Series)